Can't believe It
by ILuvthemunks
Summary: What would happen when Alvin know the truth about Brittany? Would they stay together?
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1: the truth**

**note: this is my first story, wish me good Luke.**

Dave just laied in the bed; when he heard the door bell.

"Who is it?" Dave said.

"It's me, Alvin." alvin said

"oh, hi Alvin, how are yo-" Dave just froze when he saw alvin in a heart-broken, tired eyes, frustrated person.

"wh-what happened Alvin!?"

"Can I sleep the night here dave, I will tell you tomorrow."

As Dave led Alvin to the bed while he was confused, he thought to him self 'What could've happen to Alvin?'

**In the next day.**

Dave fixed some breakfast for Alvin and him self, until he remembered yesterday, in just moments Alvin was in the dinner.

"Good morning, Alvin."

"Good morning, Dave."

"So what happened … yesterday?"

"here is what happened…."

***Flashback***

Brittany was in Alvin and her place; badly, kissing with someone else (not alvin, called Anthony) in the bedroom. while Alvin brought a gift for brittany (for no reason) he entered, but brittany did not notice, suddenly alvin entered the room.

"SUPR-" Alvin stopped for what he saw and the gift box fell to the ground and brittany got in shock, "B.. bri….."

"Alvin, I-I can explain!" Brittany said

"**YOU DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN," **Alvin screamed,** " YOU MADE EVERYTHING CLEAR!"**, and Alvin just stormed out of the room, and then drove to Dave.

***End of Flashback***

Dave was in smock, he didn't know what to do, but suddenly when Dave decided to say something, Alvin's phone rang; when Alvin saw who is it, it said Brittany who was calling, Alvin ignored it.

But Dave asked "Who is it?

Alvin mumbled"Brittany"

"Then way you do not answer, give Britt anoth-"

"I am not giving another chance for her!"

**note: might be short but it's only the beginning.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Un-forgivable**

"Okay, if you do not want to talk to her, that's your choice." Dave said

"Thanks" Alvin said

The alvin received a massage from brittany it said:' babe, please forgive me please, I will explain'. Alvin laughed inside of him self and then wrote for her 'First, do not call me babe, because we both know you do not mean it; second i'm not forgiving you' then he pressed send.

**At Miss Miller's house;**

Miss Miller and Brittany's sisters were trying to help her, but when the massage that Alvin sent everyone went in shock, and Brittany started to cry even more and harder. Miss Miller wanted to talk to Alvin, because brittany did not say anything, so she called Dave.

"H-Hello, Dave?" Miss Miller said

"Miss Miller!,"Dave said "How are you"

"I'm fine, but do you know about Alvin and Brittany?"

"Yes, Alvin came to me last night"

"really?!"

"yes"

"So is Alvin still her"

"yes"

"can I talk to him?"

"sure" as Dave gave the phone to Alvin Miss Miller heard a long sight

"Hello?"

"Hi, Alvin, WHAT DID YOU DO TO BRITTANY, ALVIN!"

"I did not do anything", and then alvin told Miss Miller about what happened. After that Miss Miller did not believe him, so it have been a bigger problem.

**I know it's short but worth it ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Help is needed**

**(every man for him self) ;-)**

Miss Miller couldn't believe it, so she decided to go and see alvin, When she arrived Dave greeted her well then she went to Alvin's room, when she opened the door she gave it a high force that made the door frame shake, alvin was in shock from the surprise, but

"**I am done from all this crap, Alvin!**" said Miss Miller and continued "**and I see you just, studying like if nothing happened, what the hell is wrong with you!**"

"I…I….I….I" but alvin could not say anything from the shock

Miss Miller thought he would say 'I can explain', but no. "**You don'y need to say 'I can explain' because your heart is fucking like stone!**"

After when Miss Miller calmed down she said "you never stand for Brittany, It was always your self, do you remember when left for your self for solo artist (when alvin was 8 years old)

***Flashback***

Alvin was bored so he went and checked the mailbox, strangely he found a letter, it said:-

**Dear Alvin,**

**we are the munks jett (worried name, huh), we have an offer to you to play 5 months solo artist**

**best regarts**

**Munks Jett**

Alvin didn't know what to do, suddenly his family (Dave, sI, Theo, jean, Elle, and Brittany), then he ran to the bedroom and locked on him self. Everyone did not know what's happening, then Brittany started crying, and handing the letter to the others.

"Of course he would not miss the chance" Simon said

"What should we do, I don't want alvin to leave!?" said Theo and started crying, too

then in a sudden alvin unlocked the door and came downstairs, the he entered the living room, finding only Theo and Elle

"Um..Hello?" alvin said

But no response

Then alvin walked to them, and got shocked when something grab him.

"Please, alvin don't go!" Theo said

"But-"

"But if you want to….. leave it's up to you"

Alvin couldn't say anything, but headed to Simon. After a long search alvin found simon with Jeanette working in an experiment.

"Did you guy-" alvin tried to say but got cut off

"Just go alvin, your plan have worked!, and I'm sure you are happy now, so now, JUST GO!"

alvin turned behind and searched for brittany and found her outside, so he went there.

"Brit-"

"YOU BASTERED, YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON ALL OF US, I THOGHT YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WONT LEAVE ME, BUT YOU BROKE IT, AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT, I HATE FOR REAL THIS TIME!" shouted Brittany and ran inside. Alvin sat on the ground crying, not knowing what to do, then suddenly Dave came and said…

**To be continued**

**HAHa, thought I would say that easily, just wait for the next chapter, see ya**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Good-Bye**

"Um….alvin, if you want to go, I think you are old enough to go, if you like, so are you going?" Dave said

Alvin was angry for how his brothers and siblings treated although he know why, but because they didn't allow him to speak, he decided:

"Yes, Dave" Alvin said while he went inside, then to the bedroom and saw his brothers, but he didn't speak to them and went to prepare his stuff; secretly alvin wrote a note and hide it so when he would go someone could see it, in the note he wrote 5 words in big form:

'I didn't want to leave'

Then left the room to go to his car and go to 'munks jett', his brothers, then siblings started to follow him, when they reached the door alvin didn't look behind, but knowing that they were all crying, but still his was still a bit angry for what they did to him, and to make it worse the only one said to him good-bye was Dave.

"Um…. Alv-" Simon tried to say bye and sorry, but he did not continue because when he saw alvin did not stop moving he know that meant not to speak to me.

***After 5 months (still in flashback)***

it was the last day for Alvin, and no one tried to call him, yet. When he finally arrived home; every one made him a 'welcome back home' party, so:

Alvin just opened the door and "Surprise, Alvin!" they all yelled, Alvin stopped walking and looked to them for few seconds then kept walking; Everyone was in shock, remembering what they did and said to him before he leave, then they heard the door shut and locked, knowing that they did not try to contact him, so Dave went to him and tried to unlock the door until he heard:

"Who is it?" Alvin said in sad mode.

"It's me Dave"

"O-Okay" Alvin said while unlocking the door and allowed dave to enter, forgetting to lock the door again, so his family came in and alvin did not know what to do.

"H-Hi alvin" Dave said

"Hi dave" Alvin said

"Alvin, I know you hate me right know, but I'm really really sorry" Simon said

"Forget it, I am not forgiving any one of, not after what you did to me"

Alvin heard someone crying, then noticed it was Britt "Um….. Britt?" Alvin said while he was worried

"A-A-Alvin?" Britt said "I'm really really sorry Alvin, I-I didn't meant, I swear!" and went to hug alvin, and held him really tight

Alvin couldn't see Britt like this so he hugged her back and trying to confirm her. " I-It's okay" Alvin said giving a glance to everyone so they would leave, and they did.

Britt kissed him in the lip, and…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Sorry but good bye**

**Oh…. By the way the flashback ended (for got to write that :), and by the way they are in 4th grade to make some things in the story true)**

"So what do you think, Alvin" Miss Miller said when she calmed down, while alvin was confused why she said something proves that he was right, so he managed to say

"I think that I-I was right at the end" he said nervously, while anger formed on Miss Miller

"**WHAT!, YOU ARE CRAZY"** she said and tried to slap him, but dave stopped him

"Alvin, might be sometimes rude, but I don't allow violence in my house, sorry Miss Miller", and then Miss Miller toke a long breath, and then she got the chance and slapped alvin that made him go to the wall and made alvin lip bleeds (What an strong women, mostly for her age, huh)

"Sorry Miss Miller, but out of my house" Dave managed to say, but

"Actually she's right, Alvin the only person you think about is you!" Simon yelled

"oh really, and that what you say for your bigger brother, WAIT, I am not your brother,…." Alvin said and suddenly noticed what he said

"wh-what?" simon said while Theodore started to cry

"I…I….I…." then alvin for him self together and said "you two are my half-brothers we are not from the same dad, OKAY, here I said it" then everyone was in shock, before everyone notice alvin had ran away again, and all of them ran behind him, until simon got the chance and jumped on alvin who fell to the ground and was hold by simon

"What is wrong with-" simon stopped when he heard some cry, and sob in the mean while truing to hold it.

then heard someone clear his throat and the two munks rase there heads to see a surprise of a male chipmunk, then simon go confused when he saw alvin nice smile

"D-D-Dad!"Alvin said

"Alvin, is that you?!" his father said (named john)

"dad!" as alvin got up pushing simon on his back and hugged john, after 1 minute they broke up

"Why did you go away"

"sorry, I had to, son" But alvin did not care and hugged his dad again, but

"Um..Alvin, who is that person?"

"He is MY dad, the real on" dave know that alvin did not meant to hurt dave's feelings, but he had a point

"s-so are you leaving?" dave said in a sadness tone/voice

"Sorry dave, but I miss my real dad, and my half brother hate also, so I think that is a 'yes'"

"Oh…Um…okay, but remember something that I always love, alvin"

"But I leave the next door we can stay on contact all the time"

alvin and dave said in the same time"Really!"

"yes"

"so, we can vista each other?" Theodore said

"Hey, I am still mad at you two"

"Okay, okay, we are sorry" at that point Miss Miller came to continue on beating up alvin but got stopped by his dad

"no now come and hurt my son, Miss!"

"what?, are his dad?"

"yes, you have a problem?"

"N-no" and then Miss Miller went


End file.
